Batman Rouges vs Spiderman Rouges
Batman vs Spider Man but Villians. 'Discription' 'Intro' 'Team Batman' 'The Joker' 'Bane' 'Man Bat' 'Mr. Freeze' 'Fire Fly' 'Killer Croc' 'Scarecrow' 'Ra's al guhl' 'Killer Moth' Necro: Dury Walker is the Killer Moth. Mercer: The self-cliamed anti-batman, Moth was originaly a prisoner known only by his number, 234026. Necro: After reading a newspaper article about batman, he became obsesed, and after escaping prision, he built a moth cave, from just a few pictuers of the batcave.(Almost impressive for a D-list villian.) Mercer: Killer Moth has a rather impressive physique. He can beat non vigilantes to a pulp with ease, Fight both batman and robin for a short period of time, and he can chew through bat wire! That stuff can hold up entire trucks!(Roughly three and a half tons). Necro: Killer moth has shown himself to be equal to batman in terms of lifting strength, meaning he can lift one thousand pounds! Thats half a ton! Mercer: Killer Moth has tanked a gunshot to the head that was ment to kill him, and he can tank hits from the likes of batman and robin and get up and keep fighting. Necro: But all of that pales in comparison to when Killer moth survived a one thousand foot fall into the gotham harbor. Mercer: But you can't be a batman clone with out a massive arsenal. Killer moth weild two pistols of an unknown caliber. Necro: Killer Moth weilds his Iconic Cocoon gun, a pistol that allows killer moth to web up his foes just like spider man! Mercer: Killer moth's helment is a three in one deal. Necro: The Helment provides protection, It's anttena can pick up radio waves, and it's eyes can see in infa-red, making stealth useless against this guy. Mercer: Next up are killer moth's wings. They allow him to fly. That's it. No defensive use like batman's cape. Necro: Moth also weilds an electrical whip that gives massive shocks to it's target if it hits them. Mercer: Killer Moth also weilds dual air pistols that are strong enough to blast people, bullets,rubble and almost anything else away. Necro: But Killer Moth's most prized posessicion is the...Moth Mobile. Mercer: Nope! That's it! I quit! Necro: Aw, come on mercer... Mercer: All right, fine. Anyway, the moth mobile is killer moth's customised car, with most of the bells and whisles of the batmobile. Macheine guns and radar senses and stuff like that. And once, in a car fight with batman, killer moth acutually won! Necro: Killer Moth Is considered a joke for multiple reasons. First of all he is very arrogant,and his track record is just plain awful. He has one a single fight in his time a criminal. He is not taken sireiously, and He lost to Batgirl on her first day on the job. Mercer: Overall killer moth is, or trys to be batman's greatest foe. Killer Moth: I'll Kill You All! 'Team Spiderman' 'Carnage' 'Venom' Necro: Eddie Brock was a freelance photo journalist, was fired, divorced and diagnosed with cancer all in the same day. Mercer: That really sucks. Necro: Later in that same day, eddie had a meeting with the black goop that had just been rejected by spider man. This black goop was actually a symbiote from the planet knull. Mercer: And this symbiote cured his cancer,and it gave him super powers. ''' '''Necro: Then he found spider man and beat the shit out of him! Mercer: But to beat the shit out of spider man he had to have a pretty crazy power set. Necro: First up is Venom's insane strength. Mercer: Venom has fought and defeated the likes of the juggernaut with nothing but brute strength. Venom also fought and deafeated ghost rider on his own, managing to subdue him with his own chain! Necro: Venom has ragdolled spiderman with a single strike, and he even defeated carnage his son, who he...gave birth to?(don't get the wrong Idea you perves!) Mercer: Venom's strength has been calculated to let of two point eight megatons of force per punch! And that is with out the multiplyers venom can add to his body.(The highest we have seen him go is to a times ten multiplyer.) Venom has also shown himself to be able to throw around tanks and bulldozers as if they were nothing, and venom has also torn steel doors off of their hinges with ease before.Hell, Eddie caught a falling ferris wheel to save people! Mercer: In terms of speed venom has shown himself to be able to get the drop spider man and carnage, who have avoided lighting and lasers with ease, but venom has shown himself to have massivly hypersonic movment speeds. Roughly Mach 25 to be exact. Necro: Venom has laughed off hits from the casual mountain destroying juggernaut, putting his maximum duribility and way, way over four point thirty-eight gigatons of force, Venom has also taanked RPG and LAW rockets with ease, and venom even survived ghost rider's penatance stare, one of the most powerful instant kill moves in the marvel universe, as it uses tha target's past sins against them, to kill them.Venom survived the pentance stare while he was being roasted by hellfire, one of venom's main weaknesses. Mercer: Venom is also completly immune to electricity, and he also tanked hit from the continat destroying hulk, and he still got up and got right back to fighting! Necro: In terms of regeneration venom has healed from being decapitated, shot, impaled and burnt with flames and being shot with rockets. Mercer: in terms of hand to hand combat, venom mainly uses a brutal fighting style that relies on brute strength and raw power to beat his foes, And when venom feels that his style is getting to predicatable, he swiths things up with using tentecles and his malleability as a symbiote to get the drop on his foes. Necro: Venom is a deadly foe to fight,as when his fighting prowess is paired with his cunning and brutal intelleic, venom is nigh unstoppable. Mercer: venom is very brutal and sadistic, and sometimes that side of him can get the better of him and cause him to make mistakes. Necro: There is one more thing about venom. Venom's ability to shape-shift is possibly his greatest ability. Mercer: Because of this ability and because of the suit's impressive memory, it remebers how to shoot webs, and it can also be used to create sheilds, axes,blades and tentecles. Necro: Venom even has a spider sense, and venom has a sort of super form. This form is called Madness Venom. Mercer: Venom acheives this form by focusing all of his negative power, and he then uses it to create the Madness form. the madness gains two extra arms, and eleven more heads. This form boost venom's power immensly, and it also increases venom's duribility and regeneration toeven greater hights. However venom loses some of his speed, going from mach 25 to mach 15. The form also makes venom even more brutal and ruthless than he was before. Necro: But of course venom has a few weaknesses. Two to be exact. And they are extreme heat and very loud sound. Mercer: Over all venom is spider man's greatest foe for a reason. ''' '''Venom: WE.ARE.VENOM 'Electro' 'Shocker' Necro: Herman Schultz was born in New York City. As a high school drop out with great skills in inventing and engeinering, Herman had a bright future. But for some reason he became a criminal. After a few succseful burgaleries, he got cocky and got arrested. Mercer: Some criminal. He did not get arrested just once, he got arrested five diffrent times.(He was aquited four times.) When he was finally locked up in jail, he built and tested a pair of shock-guantlets. ''' '''Necro: And then he became the Shocker. Mercer: Shocker has quite an impressive physicality. Consider this. ' ' Necro: The man who shocker one punched is Luke Cage.The Luke Cage. The same luke cage who can tank pumpkin bombs from the green goblin. Those bombs are capable of leveling city blocks with ease. Mercer: Then shocker took a punch to the face from good old luke! What a champ! Now Shocker's suit absorbs the shock waves from his gauntlets, so the damage he took most likely was lessened from city block level to building level, but for a regular human that is insanely impressive! ' '''Necro: Shocker has actually defeated Spiderman in hand to hand combat in inclosed spaces multiple times, and compared to other spider man villians like Venom and green goblin, shocker has a rather decent win loss record. ' '''Mercer: Hell, shocker one shot the Punisher! Necro: Now for shocker's most iconic weapon. The shocker's vibration gauntlets can fire a concentrated blast of air that vibrates a specific frequancy. Tha best thing about them is that he can hit an opponent from thousands for yards away with them. ''' '''Mercer: Shocker can shatter massive concreate pillars one and a half foot thick pillar with a single blast. Necro: To cause this much damage, shocker must have exerted over eight hundred thousand pounds of fource per square inch, Or four hundred tons of force!(Fourty tons of TNT) Mercer: His gauntlets also have an electrical setting, meaning he can fire electricity at his foes. Necro: Now onto the shocker's suit. The shocker's suit is renforced so that the recoil of his gauntlets, and It also has it's own vibration generaters inside of it, and shocker uses them for sheilding himself, or surviving the marvel zombies event. No joke. Shocker survived the marvel zombie's event. You know, the same one that climed the lives of thor, hulk and spider man. he's even worked with the guardians of the galaxy before! Mercer: Shocker managed to react to a point blank sniper rifle shot, and he is also immune tosneak attacks as he blocked an attack from spider man, who had snuck up behind him. Shocker also makes it a point not to hold onto grudges, and once the shocker was crushed by a massive vehicle.(He also has the shocker mobile.It's an all terrain vehicle. thats all we know about it.) Necro: So, with a supersonic reaction speed and pre evasion, how is this guy considered a joke? Mercer: Shocker is very arrogant, but he has confidance problems, and is very reliante on his suit and gauntlets. ''' '''Necro: But over all, the shocker is a very powerful villian, and he deserveres his place as one of spider man's greatest foes. Shocker: My reputaion! Look at me-- I wear a quilt! 'Toxin' 'The Lizard' 'Sand Man' 'Rhino' 'Tombstone' 'Set' 'Fight' 'Results' 'Next Time' 'Trivia ' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Community Fights